


i'll be home for christmas

by SebGray



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Confusion, Genderfluid Character, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Polymorph Spell, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebGray/pseuds/SebGray
Summary: Molly and Caleb have been apart for too long. But now that Caleb has returned, Molly feels a little more like home again.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/gifts).



Molly shifted from foot to foot as they held the sign they’d made in their hands. It shed glitter like crazy, and they’re pretty sure they misspelled something on it, but they didn’t care much. They just wanted to see their Caleb after several months away, working at Soltryce University as a professor while they stayed at F&M Tattoos until they finished training Jester, packed up their old apartment, and finished their lease. It had been a terribly empty few months since Caleb had left. By now, all they hadn’t packed up were their clothes, makeup, jewelry, bedsheets and blankets, and their pictures of them and Caleb. And their friends, of course, but mostly Caleb.

They’d missed him so much.

But Caleb had  _ just _ texted to tell them he’d landed safe. His stupid gate was all the way across the airport, apparently. They wanted him  _ here _ and  _ now _ , damn it.

At this point, they didn’t know how they looked. They hadn’t slept, instead electing to get up at ass o’clock when Caleb texted that he had gotten up, and was going to be heading to the Rexxentrum Airport soon. They’d done their makeup countless times, trying to remember the exact look he said he really liked when they’d last video chatted, but the only pictures they could find of their face that night was after the look had been utterly ruined by sweat and tears thanks to Caleb’s nearly frightening ability to get them off without even being present. 

Still, they did their best with their shit memory, then promptly redid it at the airport when they arrived too many hours early. It looked better the first time, but oh well. All they cared about was that they’d look good for Caleb (though seeing lipstick marks on his perfect skin was a definite goal, as well) so they did their best with terrible lighting and a fraction of their makeup supplies, then waited, ordering multiple drinks from the Starbucks in the lobby to pass the time.

But now, he was  _ here _ and he was  _ going to see them _ and they had a brief panic about their makeup before electing to just stand in front of the escalators and not give a damn until he came, just so he wouldn’t have to wait for them to come out of the bathroom.

After what felt like  _ forever _ , they saw a flash of red hair and the purple scarf they’d crocheted him for his birthday last month, with the widest grin they’d seen on his face in a long ass time. They waved, jumping up and down until they nearly toppled with their heels, making him laugh a little in concern. As soon as he came down the escalator, he rushed over and hugged them tight, giving them several kisses and muttering something in Zemnian they’d forgotten the meaning of by now.

“Are you okay? You look exhausted,” Caleb said, brushing their hair out of their face. The curls were probably falling apart, but that was not what they were thinking about at the moment.

“I’m fine. Too excited. Like a kid on Christmas.” They grinned and kissed Caleb some more.

“ _ Schatzie _ , you are getting lipstick on my face.”

“Don’t care.” Molly kissed him one more time before saying, voice low and lips close to his ear, “Baggage claim. Then home. Then you fuck my brains out, okay?”

Caleb snickered. “You have a one track mind, Mollymauk.”

“Yeah, and you sent me a bunch of horny texts yesterday before going to bed at six and leaving me with a boner.” Molly stuck out their tongue, teasing him.

“Well, in my defense, I also gave you, what was it?” Caleb leaned in and muttered in Molly’s ear, “ _ The best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life? _ ”

Molly giggled, both because of the topic and because Caleb’s scruffy beard was growing back in, and the rough scrape of it against their neck tickled. “It’s not like  _ you’re _ about to turn it down either.” Molly’s tail lashed in excitement. Something beeped at one of the baggage claim tracks. “Shit! That’s probably yours.”

Caleb nodded. “Ja, most likely.” He took their hand, and Molly had forgotten just how damn  _ easily _ their fingers threaded together.

They approached the baggage claim area, and sure enough, it was for Caleb’s flight. They waited for his suitcase to appear, and Molly broke out into a stupid smile when they saw the luggage tag as he picked it up. “You kept it?” Molly said, touching the tag. It was purple leather, custom engraved with Caleb’s full name, with a picture of the two of them when they went on their first trip to Zemni together as a couple to visit Caleb’s parents on the inside.

“Of course. Why would I take it off?”

Molly felt tears threatening to come in, and they pulled Caleb in for a big, tight hug. “I love you, Caleb. So damn much.”

Caleb’s arms around their waist was enough to break the waterworks. “ _ Ich liebe dich, liebling _ ,” he muttered, sighing.

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart. Molly wiped away the tears. “I’m going to fix my makeup real quick, then I’m taking pictures of us, okay?”

Caleb chuckled. “Alright, liebling. I have to use the restroom, anyways.”

“Alright.” Molly kissed Caleb’s cheek before heading in to the bathroom.

* * *

After fixing their makeup and taking over a dozen selfies of the two together, Molly and Caleb finally headed home from the airport. As soon as they lugged the suitcase up the stairs and shed their coats and shoes, Molly grabbed Caleb by the collar and kissed him vigorously.

“You weren’t kidding about those plans, Mollymauk,” Caleb chided, but not resisting, kissing them further as his hands began to have more mischievous intents.

“I’m making up for lost time, Mister Ermendrud,” Molly said with a smile as then began to undress Caleb, pulling at his sweater.

“I won’t complain about that, Mx. Tealeaf,” Caleb replied, with an odd grin Molly hadn’t really seen before. They didn’t comment, though; they wanted  _ him _ , and they wanted him  _ now. _

Clothes were shed on the way to the bedroom. When they arrived, Molly pushed Caleb onto the bed, straddling him, cock already half-hard. “ _ Mein Gott, liebling _ , you are  _ gorgeous _ ,” Caleb muttered, pulling Molly in for a kiss as his hand slipped comfortably around their dick.

Molly moaned. “You say that every time,” they commented, focusing on nipping at Caleb’s pristine neck, wanting to rectify that  _ immediately _ .

“Doesn’t make it untrue,” he commented with a grin. “You have the toy box opened?” Caleb asked.

“How else do you think I’ve  _ survived _ ?” Molly said, hesitantly slipping off him to reach under the bed and pull out the box. It was covered with big Sharpie warnings on each side, threatening death open those who opened it unless their names were Caleb Ermendrud or Mollymauk Tealeaf. “You want the strap-on?” Molly asked as they looked through the boxes of dildos, vibrators, and harnesses.

“Ja. I have to grab my bag real quick.” Caleb got up and hurried to the living room, where he’d shucked his laptop bag. Molly  _ might have _ watched him head out, just to admire the view.

Molly grabbed his favorite harness, a comfortable faux leather with straps that fit just right on his hips and tiny carved arcane marks carved into it so that Caleb could feel the cock as his own. Meanwhile, they also pulled their special dildo reserved for him, a lengthy human one that felt pretty damn close to real while still being body safe. Molly hadn’t touched it since he’d left, unless it was for video chats or nudes sent to him. It wasn’t their dildo, it was  _ his _ , and both of them knew it.

Caleb came back, closing up the laptop bag as he set it next to the bed, on his side. Huh. It was closed when he’d left it there. Molly furrowed their brow as he came back over to them. “You have something in there?” they asked, ears flicking towards him.

“For later, ja. It’s a surprise.” Caleb kissed their forehead, grabbing the harness and the dildo and beginning to put them on. Just like old times.

Molly wanted to know what the surprise was, but also cared more about Caleb getting that cock on. Their cock throbbed at the sight of it. “Fuck, Caleb,” they said, getting on their knees more comfortably as they watched him finish strapping in. “Forgot how fucking hot that looks on you.”

Caleb grinned, and with the dick on, his posture immediately changed to be more confident, more dominant. It was  _ irresistible _ to Molly. They could feel themselves became more submissive at the sight of it. Caleb muttered a spell, making the runes glow with match-flame orange light as he grinned.  _ By the Moonweaver _ , he was the sexiest man  _ alive _ . As soon as the light faded to a dull glow, meaning the magic was working, Molly took the cock in their hand, rubbing it softly. They could never tell if the magic was really that good, or if it was their own imagination, but the dildo felt so damn  _ real _ when Caleb wore it. Caleb chuckled slightly. “You’re really desperate, aren’t you, Molly?”

Mollymauk grinned. “Yes, sir,” they said, getting the cock in their mouth quickly enough. 

“Aren’t you a desperate little slut,” Caleb muttered, moaning softly as a hand went to their hair, holding it tight.

_ Gods _ , the sound of Caleb speaking like that always turned Molly on like a light switch, but  _ hearing it in person _ was like he’d lit a damn inferno in between their legs. They held onto his hips as they ventured to take in his whole dick, trying to press their thighs together to get any sort of friction. Meanwhile, their tail thrashed on the floor.

Caleb groaned as he took Molly by the sides of their head, careful to avoid their horns, and began to fuck their mouth. In and out, slowly and surely at first. Caleb knew that Molly would squeeze three times on his hips to tell him to stop, and they’d fallen into that line as easily as breathing. Quickly, though, he picked up the pace, breathing ragged as Molly thanked the stars they’d remembered to keep training their gag reflex.

“Molly,” he moaned, voice rough and low. “Molly, I’m going to--”

Molly moaned when he came with his cock down their throat, grunting loudly. He pulled out, panting. “Fuck.”

Molly grinned, knowing their lipstick was irreparably ruined. They were a bit sad the dick couldn’t ejaculate, but those kinds of dicks were fucking  _ expensive as hell _ and the two had student loans to pay off. “How’d that feel, darling?”

Caleb laughed, and Molly noticed there were tears in his eyes. “Haven’t felt that manly in a while. It’s hard to masturbate and not feel dysphoric without this, or without using a Polymorph spell.”

The comment made Molly sad. “Well, I’ll have to ship this to you, then. I don’t want you to be dysphoric and horny, Caleb.”

Caleb smiled, wiping away his tears. He pulled Molly up to their feet, leaning in to kiss them softly. “ _ Ich liebe dich, _ Mollymauk,” he said softly, before wrapping his arms around them and holding them tight.

“I love you too, Caleb,” Molly said, face moving towards the crook of his neck.

After a soft moment of the two just standing there, holding each other, Molly finally broke the silence. “I don’t mean to be a dick, but I’m so horny it’s starting to hurt.”

“Ah, shit, sorry,  _ schatz _ ,” Caleb muttered. “Want me to suck you off before prepping you?”

“Actually, uh, if you wouldn’t mind...I was thinking of you maybe sucking me off then using a Polymorph spell on me?”

“Oh. Oh, of course,  _ liebling _ .” Caleb smiled. “My spell components are in the bag. I could do that, of course.”

“Thank you. I’ve been wanting to do it for a while, but I didn’t know how to ask.” Molly grinned as they felt flushed with the  _ potential _ of gender euphoria.

“No problem! I’d love to help.” Caleb kissed them softly, heating things up again before leading them towards lying down on the bed. He kissed down their chest, to their stomach, to their hips. With a rough hand, calloused with time, he took their cock and rubbed it gently, exploring the ridges and metal piercings on the bottom of their shaft like it was new again. Molly moaned gently, gripping the blanket beneath them a little, trying to avoid poking holes in it with their talons like they did last time.

Caleb slowly began to lick at Molly’s cock, making them moan and shiver with pleasure. His warm, wet mouth against their dick was  _ to die for _ . Had they not had ties here still, they would’ve never let Caleb leave without them. He slipped the head into his mouth, moaning softly as he took them into him, keeping his fist wrapped tight around the base. They cried out a little when he took as much of them as they could.

“ _ I love you, Caleb, _ ” they moaned in Infernal. They knew their mother tongue turned him on, judging by the way he moaned. Caleb’s free hand slipped down beneath the bed, and judging by the tiny sounds he made, he was likely jerking himself off. “ _ You’re so damn sexy, _ ” they continued, the rough harshness of their voice making their hair stand on end. “ _ Please, please, make me cum, dearest. Make me come undone and then make me yours again. _ ”

Caleb began bobbing his head up and down slightly, smiling as he watched them squeal and cry out in between strings of Infernal that quickly became babbling. They began to writhe on the bed as they moaned, begging in their native language to please,  _ please _ let me cum, I’m so close, I--

Their core tightened as they  _ screamed _ Caleb’s name, cumming into his mouth. He wasn’t as talented at swallowing as them, and coughed a bit as he pulled off them. However, seeing him wipe the cum and spit from his lips was still pretty damn sexy. Molly laughed softly. “You okay?”

“Just need some getting used to,” Caleb said, nodding. “Now. You wanted Polymorph?”

Molly grinned and nodded, scrambling to sit up. “Please!”

He got a caterpillar cocoon from a small plastic bag of them in his components pouch. “What do you want to look like?”

“I want to look...like, stereotypically feminine?” Molly felt a blush surge up. “I dunno! What do you find attractive?”

“You, in any form,” Caleb said softly. “You could be a snake and I’d be attracted to you.”

“Ugh, you fucking furry,” Molly teased, poking him, annoyed.

“I think the correct term is ‘scaly’--”

“ _ Shut up _ !” Molly said, throwing a pillow at him. Caleb laughed, and Molly even cracked a smile. He could be annoying, but they missed this, damn it. After a pause, Mollymauk sighed and looked at the ceiling, thinking. “I think...maybe a small chest? And a vagina, but like...a nice one? And...an hourglass figure?” They fiddled with their hands, afraid of messing something up.

“Okay. Ja, I think I see what you mean. Keep the tattoos?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Height? Smaller, taller?”

“I think...a little bit shorter? Like, comfortable forehead kiss territory.”

Caleb seemed to run calculations in his head for a moment, then nodded. “I can do that, ja. I’m pretty sure it’d make your jewelry disappear until I stop it.”

Molly shrugged. “That’s fine.”

“And I’d have to hold concentration, so I might have to switch into a normal strap-on, if that’s okay with you? And you can take the lead a little while I focus?”

“Alright. I wish you didn’t have to, but I don’t mind that.”

“Okay.” Caleb crossed his legs, took the cocoon in his head, and performed the spell. In a moment, Molly...changed form. Within a few seconds, they felt themselves become a bit lighter. They looked down and giggled with excitement as they got the body they’d always wanted, but never really thought they could get.

As soon as the spell was over, Caleb got that firm, almost cold look he got when he was focusing on a spell, all steel-eyed and stiff. Molly didn’t like seeing that all the time, but didn’t mind it. “Mind if I look into the mirror?”

Caleb nodded softly, following them as they got up, looked at themselves in the mirror as they felt their heart leap, a huge grin on their face. “By the Moonweaver, Caleb, I never…” Tears sprung unexpectedly as they grinned giddily, doing a little dance, tail twirling about them. “I never thought I could have this kind of body, Caleb!” When they turned around, Caleb was grinning ever so slightly as they hugged him, gently but tightly. “Thank you. So much.”

“I love you,” Caleb said, voice distant but true.

“I love you too, my dear.” Molly pecked his cheek. “Now, let me get you into a different strap.”

Thankfully, Molly and Caleb had a spare harness, and Molly was able to get Caleb into that without his concentration faltering much. Caleb laid on the bed, and Molly reached down to touch themselves. Gods, they’d never felt themselves like this, warm and wet and bringing a new wave of tears to their eyes. They moaned softly before climbing into Caleb’s lap and mounting his cock.

The feeling was sweetly divine. It was strange at first, sure, different from taking it up the ass. But as they eased onto Caleb’s cock, began to slowly move their hips, it felt wonderful. As soon as they got into the rhythm of riding him and rubbing themselves, they found themselves cumming, once, twice. As soon as they moaned out a third orgasm, they stopped, sighing, too tired to continue.

“That was amazing, Caleb,” they said, kissing Caleb quickly.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

Molly moved off his strap, and the spell was dropped, returning Caleb to them as they felt their body reform. They were about to wrap their arms around him before he stopped them.

“No. I got one more thing for you.” Caleb kissed Molly’s forehead and got up, shucking the harness as he grabbed something from his laptop bag. It was a small thing, wrapped up in holiday themed wrapping paper. He snuggled next to them again and handed it to them. “Open it.”

Molly’s brow furrowed. The gift was small, small enough to fit in their palm. They undid the paper, poking it open with their talons. Instantly, their heart stopped.

It was a ring. Small, golden, with gems in the pattern of a peacock’s feathers. Inside the band was a quote in small engraving -- “long may we reign”. A twist on their permanent mantra, the one they’d had since high school, senior year. Molly immediately sobbed. “Do you--”

“Marry me, Mollymauk Tealeaf,” said Caleb, voice soft and gentle.

Molly nodded, scrambling to kiss Caleb, heart full to overflowing. “I will,” they said softly, slipping the ring on before they could kiss him again.


End file.
